


I'm...

by InvisbleDragon



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Needs a Hug, Gen, Light Angst, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: ... F I N E... really





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought that crossed my mind that lead to me planning this out as I washed my hair earlier. Now I'm typing this out in a haze of coconut scent.

Anxiety sighed “I'm **fine** ” _no I'm not_

“I really am okay. Just a little tired. I think I'm going to bed early. Sleep sounds good right now.”  _ Please don't follow me  _

Anxiety sunk down avoiding their concerned gazes, and completely ignoring Thomas’s sputtering complaints that they were in the middle of a video. That he couldn't just do that, that he had a responsibility. 

It was quiet once he was alone. Perfect, that was exactly the way he liked it. 

Now that he really thought about it, he realized he really was tired. 

As he made his way to his room, he mused . about the fact that it was only 1:47 PM Still though he wanted to go to sleep. When he reached his room he cast open the door and made his way inside. 

His lips twisted into a  sardonic gain as he found that inside his room the curtains were covering the windows. This bed still unmade with the blankets piled in the middle of the bed, perfect for him to become a turtle burrito and block out the outside world. 

This was  **fucked up** . It was the middle of the afternoon, and what was he doing?

Hiding away in his room like a child because he felt uneasy about stepping outside into the world. He knew that the others were looking forward to this, but Anxiety couldn't bring himself to go. 

It was  _ too much _ , all the _ people _ , all the  _  noise _ , all the  _ stares _ . 

It was just  _ too  _ fucking  _ much _ . 

Call him  **insecure** , but he felt better when he didn't feel the weight of people's’ gazes, when he didn't have to submit to their obligations and their expectations. When he didn't have to play  _ puppet _ to to another person’s whim and will. 

I guess it could be said that he was **neurotic** . After all the textbook definition of neurotic was abnormally sensitive, obsessive, and anxious. He was Anxiety. It was his  _ name _ . Or rather, it was the name he shared. He didn't deserve his name. He didn't deserve a name. He was only a thing. A physical manifestation of an abstract object. What right did he have to be  _ feeling _ these things. What right did he have to be so  _ damn  _ **emotional** . 

Anxiety startled at the gentle knock on his door, probably Morality then. Logan would have knocked in a subconscious pattern and Roman would have never only knocked three times, instead preferring to make the door rattle in its hinges until Anxiety opened the door.

“Hey, are you feeling alright? We’re about to head out. Are you sure you don't want to come with?”

Anxiety froze, tears falling silently as he gasped like a fish for his answer.  _ smooth calm and lacking bite _

“I'm  **fine** . And yeah, I'm sure.”

_ ok maybe a little bit of bite _

 

_ But that was ok.  _

 

_ He was fine.  _

 

_ He was fine.  _

 

_ He was… _

_ fine _

_ Fucked up _

_ Insecure _

_ Neurotic _

_ Emotional _

 

_ He was fine. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
